Mario and Vivian's adventure
by ThatAwsomeWriter
Summary: MarioxVivian just read it, there is hardly any of this couple that's why I did it


AN: I'm back! Frankly, I've hardly seen any of this couple so I'm gonna do it MarioxVivian(Paper Mario).

BTW I'm gonna try a different story layout.

BTW(again) apparently Vivian's a boy, but she's a girl in my fic

After beating Doopliss at the Creepy Steeple, Doopliss copies Mario's body and has his partners fooled. Mario now is in twilight town and he sees Vivian. Should he help her out?

Vivian: *Sniff* My sisters are such bitches! They call me ugly but have they seen themselves in the mirror.

Mario walked up to her and heard her mumble again.

Vivian: Where is that dam bomb?!

Mario knew how he could help! He would find her the bomb and she would help him! It's full proof. Mario set off in the direction opposite of Vivian and started to search in the bushes. He found the superbomb and headed to Vivian. He touched her shoulder and she looked back and saw him.

Vivian: Yes?

Mario: Are you looking for-a this?

He handed her the bomb.

Vivian: Oh! Yes! Thank you!

She grabbed the bomb and hugged him.

Mario (Thinking): That felt nice, and she's kinda cute.

Mario's conscience: No stop it! You gotta save the princess!

Mario: But the farthest I get with-a peach is only a kiss in the head!

Conscience: True, Whatever man go tap that sweet ass!

Mario: I'm gonna!

Conscience: By the way!

Mario: What!

Conscience: Your talking to yourself.

Mario snapped out of his "conversation" with himself and looked at Vivian. She looked troubled.

Mario: What's wrong?

Vivian: The bomb… it's broken.

She burst into tears.

Vivian: My sisters are gonna blame it on me! I don't want to be punished!

Mario thought of what to say. (Like the game LOL) He finally said.

Mario: Hey! Don't worry about it.

Vivian: Thank you. No ones ever been this nice to me before.

Mario(It's flirting time) : People should, especially to a pretty girl like you.

He winked at her and she blushed.

Vivian (thinking) : He seems so familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.

Vivian: So what's your name?

Mario: My name is _

Vivian: What?

Mario: That bastard! He-a stole my name too!

Vivian: I'm lost, can you help me out here?

Mario: Me and my friends fought-a this ghost looking guy. When we almost-a beat him, he did this weird magic shit and copied my appearance.

Vivian: Oh I get it! Well we should try to get your you back.

Mario: We?

Vivian: Yes! For helping me and by being so nice I'm gonna help you. Let's hide under tress with birds. Birds always have gossip, I'm sure one of them has your information

Announcer Dude: Vivian joined your party!

Mario and Vivian: Fuck off!

Announcer Dude: Congratulations! You guys are both asswholes!

Mario and Vivian ignored him and continued to look for birds.

They hid under ground and found the right birds with the right information, not like if your cousins sick or your kid died, stuff you need, not that useless crap.

Bird 1: Did you hear about Mario beating that ghost guy.

Bird 2: Yeah! But isn't that the ghost guy fooling everyone?

Bird 1: Yup humans are so dumb!

Bird 2: He has his power because no one knows his name right?

Bird 1: Right again my friend. You can have unlimited powers as long as no one knows your name.

Bird 2: But doesn't at least one person know his name?

Bird 1: Yeah but they are locked up in the creepy steeple, to this day.

Bird 2: Oh. So my cousins died-

Mario: Ahh! Shut up I don't-a care!

Mario shouted as he and Vivian emerged from the shadows.

Vivian: Well we know where to go! Let's head to Creepy Steeple.

They headed on their way until Doopliss stopped them.

Doopliss: Hey Slick! Who's your girlfriend?

Doopliss ripped out if the paper background and appeared in front of the two.

Vivian: So this is your body? It looks familiar.

Doopliss: So you've never introduced me, she's kinda chubby. Hehehe!

Vivian: I'm not chubby it's where I hide my boobs!

She than pushed the lump in her stomach and it went upwards and formed two breasts.

Mario and Doopliss had their mouths open wide at the sight of them.

Vivian: Who's chubby now? Huh? By the way, you'll catch flies with your mouths open that wide boys.

Mario shook it off and pushed Doopliss to the ground.

Mario: Run!

They ran and Doopliss shouted.

Doopliss: Wait I need to see your tits more!

They were now in the forest:

Vivian: So that was your body?

Mario: Yup

Vivian: it looks so familiar I just can't tell why.

The cool forest air was cold and Mario noticed that Vivian's nipples were getting hard this made Mario hard too (not his nipples though dx). With that and her exposed D-cup breasts Mario just couldn't look away. Vivian noticed this and thought of what to say, she liked the fact that he found her attractive, but he kept staring, the only time he looked away was when they fought those annoying fucking crazy daisies (I hate them), but that was it. She decided to say something.

Vivian: If you keep looking your going to crash into something.

He then crashed into a tree, she giggled that she was right.

Mario: Sorry it's just that I've never seen boobs that-a big before.

Vivian: Wow I feel hot now.

She winked seductively at him.

Mario: Vivian are you a girl?

Vivian: Yeah Why?

Mario: Where's your vagina?

Vivian: Pervert!

Mario: Whoa I was just asking.

Vivian: I hid it.

Mario: How can you hide it?

Vivian: I dunno try and find it.

She said seductively and started to run.

Mario chased her around the forest and every time he had her she disappeared in the ground. After 15 minutes of chasing, Vivian pulled Mario underground and kissed him. He then returned the kiss with passion. His tongue started to lick her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. After a minute of frenching, the lack if oxygen made it hard to continue. They separated their lips and looked into each others eyes with lust and passion. They kissed again but this time, Mario cupped her D-cup breasts and she moaned into his mouth. She then started to take off his overalls, he happily helped her. Soon the two were naked.

Mario: So where is your pussy?

Vivian: Here!

She said as she placed her dripping sets eat pussy in front of his face. Mario happily obliged by lick the outsides of her nether lips. She moaned at the feeling. He then stuck his tongue deep into her core. She screamed in ecstasy. Mario used his thumbs to spread open her pussy as his tongue flicked over her clit. She then came all over his face, he happily lucked it up. He then prepared his member over her womanhood but she stopped him.

Vivian: Let me return the favor.

She then grabbed his 7-inch dick into her hand. He groaned at the feeling. She than started to stroke his hard member. Mario kept moaning at her touch. She then licked the tip, this made Mario moan loudly. She then started to stick all of him in her mouth. She started to choke after putting in 5 inches. She liked the feeling of this for some reason. Mario kept groaning and moaning as his hands found their way to the back of her head. Vivian knew what that meant and started to bob her head up and down on his dick. Mario's hands gripped her hair and his hips starred to pump forward and backward. Before Vivian knew it, Mario was throat fucking her. Mario kept moaning at the warmness of her mouth, she started to hum. The vibration was to much for Mario and he came inside her mouth and down her throat. She licked the tip taking all the leftover cum. He then positioned his manhood over her womanhood. She nodded as he stuck his dick into her, and stopped once he reached her barrier.

Vivian: Do it!

And with that Mario stuck all 7-inches of meat into her. She cried when the pain seeped in but after a minute she said…

Vivian: Go!

And in a flash Mario started to pump into her. It was pure bliss for the both of them. Mario kept pumping in and put in all directions, desperate to find her G-spot. Once he found it, she was screaming at the top of her lungs out of all the pleasure, thank goodness they were in the shadow world. Mario kept pounding and pounding until he got and idea. He grabbed a mushroom and ate it. His seven inches changed to nine. Vivian came as soon as she felt more meat slam into her. As she came her walls tightened around Mario's dick and he came into her. He shot his seed deep into her. They collapsed, but Vivian wasn't fully satisfied.

Vivian: Please fuck my ass.

She then got on all fours and spread her ass cheeks exposing her little whole. Mario plunged his dick in there, telling her how tight her ass was. After getting used to it, Mario plunged his dick even more into her ass. He flipped her over and laid down so she could ride him as her tits bounced. She rode hard and even shouted "YEEEHAW!" a few times. Mario grabbed her breasts and sucked on them. This caused her second organism, she came all over his dick and he shot his seed far up her ass. They both moaned one last time as they collapsed. Vivian was so tired that they both exited the shadow world and they were on the ground.

Vivian: We still have to find his name you know?

Mario: I don't care anymore, all I want is you.

They kissed and fell asleep cuddling.

AN: This was my longest and most descriptive fic eva! Review and Favorite it if you like it. No flames! Lalo out! PEACE!


End file.
